


Decisions

by Allieoop



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's daughter, Discoveries, Gen, Hurt, Hurt Dean Winchester, Impala, Parent Dean, Unknown Future, first time in fandom, idk what this is, mentions of Sam - Freeform, please no flames, should I continue this?, young doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allieoop/pseuds/Allieoop
Summary: In which Dean goes through some serious revelations





	Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Please no flames guys. Idk about ships if I continue this (but if I do, imma write some sweet destiel). No judge on ship preferences though. To each, his own.

Dean stared at the apartment complex from within his '67 Chevy Impala. A withering sheet of paper that rested in his hands ripped with every nervous twitch of his fingertips. It wasn't like he needed it anymore.   
  
His phone buzzed again, sprinting up his brother's name for the fifteenth time followed by a text which seemingly resembled the others he's received from him. 

He had told his brother he had gone to get some grub...eight hours ago. It's not like he wasn't intending to get some, because he was, before the stupid address on his now ripped sheet called out to him, changing his designation from the diner a few miles down to Rochester Minnesota where he was now there in front of some old apartment complex like a stalker, waiting for someone he's not quite sure he's ready to meet.   


Looking around, Dean caught sight of a kid kicking a ball around as if he were playing with imaginary figures. His mother he presumes, waited at the parking structure besides his car, smoking a cigar and eyeing his vehicle as if it were threatening her very airspace.

He simply ignored her, paying much more attention towards his white sheet that Cate had given him.   


Cate was an ex of his from when he was a senior in Levelland High School in Texas who had moved to Alexandria, Louisiana where he and his brother went to help out a fellow Hunter with a case about a week ago.

When he arrived in Alexandria, Louisiana, he had just discovered that Cate had moved there years ago with her husband and two kids when they had bumped into each other at the police station.

She happened to be working there as a district attorney. His ex girlfriend who he referenced as Crazy Cate, was now some Lawyer who was married and currently had everything figured out.   
  
It was odd, and a bit upsetting as even she had managed to settle down and have a family of her own since the last time he saw her, she threatened to pulverize his, back then father's, baby.   
  
Not to say he wasn't content with his life, nor trying to imply that he wasn't happy for her, because he was, but Dean has always wanted something more than one nighters and strip clubs (not that he didn't enjoy them but not the point).   
  
He had that once, back when Sam was missing and he had Lisa and Ben but then Lisa got hurt and Ben had to use a gun and....   
  
...he rather not think about it now.   
  
Despite the case, Dean did eventually agree to the two meeting up sometime to talk after he was finished working.   
  
A white nexus honked in his direction, waking him up from his daze as they sent him an appreciative thumbs up. For his car though. He doesn't suspect the person could see past the windows anyhow.   
  
Looking back up at the apartment, Dean once again placed his hand on the handlebar and thought about all the things he could say. All the things he never imagined himself saying, despite having been in a similar situation, but as every time before, he pulled his hand back and played with the sheet of paper again.   
  
He hated Cate right about now.   
  
Well not hated necessarily but it felt like the right word for the situation.   
  
His phone buzzed once again and he simply threw it to the backseat of the Impala, too stressed to deal with his brother and his concern. Though he did secretly want to hear his brother's input on the matter, Dean didn't believe he was ready to share the news right then and there.   
  
Cate had thrown him a curveball when they had spoken. She had simply told him that she moved to be closer to an estranged family member she wanted to get to know. A daughter who she gave up years ago before she had gotten settled down. He was surprised, which was understandable considering how she delivered it. Then again, she never did know how to deliver what would be seen sensitive news  she always preferred the bandage ripping method.   
  
He wished she didn’t because the news that came next would probably have been easier swallowed by the way she delivered it.   
  
Her daughter was twenty going on to twenty one in May. She had been sent to New Orleans due to a possible adoption before it had been turned down and had lived there till three years ago when she moved to Rochester Minnesota to begin her medical residency. A fact Cate didn't know until recently.   
  
All that sounded like pointless information, and if she wasn't his kid too, he probably wouldn't have cared.   
  
Yes, she was his. Her name was Amelie Babineaux. A name which her old social worker gave her after the adoption fell through.   
  
Cate had apparently gotten pregnant during his three weeks there and had decided not to try to reach out once he left. She believed it was easier that way. Needless to say, he had gotten kicked out for "disturbing the peace" after that.   
  
She gave him the address though, believing she was doing good by righting some wrongs.   
  
The remainder of the drive back to Kansas was hell with Sam constantly insisting he tell him and Dean not ready to confront that reality.   
  
It's not like he knew what to say. What could he say?   
  
"Hey Sam, guess what? I have a mini 21 year old girl version of me running around out there. God help us all."   
  
Certainly not that.   
  
Besides, if he did tell him, Sam would probably insist that he meet her. Something Dean doesn't believe he's ready for. Not yet at least. Not with Jack and their Mom missing.   
  
And yet, despite every bit of his being telling him not to go, there he was in Rochester Minnesota waiting like a creep in front of a building as if it would magically give him the answers he was looking for.   
  
He didn't even know how she looked like. He knew her name, her age, her job and where she lives but if she were to walk right by him then and there, he wouldn't have noticed. Neither would she.    
  
"Excuse me, Sir?" The young boy with the ball earlier knocked on his window, returning him from his void of thoughts. He seemed to be anxiously waiting to return playing as he bounced the ball from hand to hand.   
  
Dean sighed, rolling down the windows before asking him tiredly, "Yeah Kid?"   
  
"Your blocking the driveway."   
  
Turning to look back, he saw a Volvo S90 Blue Sedan waiting a few feet behind his baby patiently. The girl inside seemed embarrassed that the young boy had asked for her, but nonetheless she smiled and waved in greeting. Dean nodded in acknowledgement and awkwardly waved back before turning on his car and pulled out from his parking space.

The smoking woman who stood besides the entrance moved inside, smiling smugly for reasons he didn't currently care for.   
  
Once he pulled out, he debated on whether or not he should simply head home or find another spot. The debate didn't last very long though as another car honked behind him, forcing him to leave the street entirely.   
  
Might as well put his little “adventure” to rest. Maybe they might meet one day, maybe they won't. If he was completely honest, he hopes not. Parking her filthy blue Sedan in the lot, the young woman gathered her white coats begrudgingly as the little boy returned to kicking his ball back out onto the streets.   


* * *

His mother, Ms. Sullivan, smoked from within the structure, watching him trip and fall as kids do. She turned to face her, letting the smell of nicotine hit her face before greeting, "Amelie, your back early."   
  
Amelia kicked her door close, "Yeah. I overworked my eighty hours this week so my Attending made me come home."   
  
Ms. Sullivan hummed, taking another puff of her cigarette as Amelia locked her car, juggling the pile of white coats and her bag of used scrubs she keeps in her car and locker for emergency uses only.  And by emergencies, she means formaldehyde making its way to her clothes. 

Sighing, Amelie fumbled with her keys before Me. Sullivan asked accusingly, “Who was that guy?"   
  
Amelie raised her head curiously, "Which guy?"   
  
Her neighbor snorted, "The guy in the classic car. He seemed to be waiting for someone..." She gave her a bright suggestive smile and Amelie shook her head.   
  
"Have a nice day Lorelei."   
  
Ms. Sullivan bit her lip, holding back a chuckle as she watched Amelie leave the parking structure. Once Amelie made it to the building across the street, Ms. Sullivan waved and yelled with a tease, "You too Babineaux!"

As Amelie disappeared into the building, Ms. Sullivan sighed and called out to her son, “Come on sweety. Time to go in.”

Her son looked up at her and frowned, carrying his ball back inside. His mother followed after him, burning out her cigar in one of the potted plants. Once her son was inside, she paused, taking one look out at the surrounding area with flashing black eyes before she shut the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Amelie Babineaux wasn't suppose to be her name but judging from where she grew up, it's the name she was given so please don't assume I was trying to be outwardly unique that it seems cringe worthy. She likes to be called Mel and sometimes Babs (Batman fan). 
> 
> Idk if I should leave this be or continue it. Any thoughts?


End file.
